To Break A Cycle
by Sparda 17
Summary: When you've spent your whole life disappointing your own masters, you would want to find a way to break that cycle, right? Well, this story is about a Sceptile, faced with a familiar scenario once again. But this time she's got a friend, a Deoxys. And together they might just find a way to break that cycle. Rated M for Adult Situations.
1. Intro!

**DISCLAIMER**** AND LEGAL BLAAAAAARG!: I do not own Pokemon****(And probably never will.)****But I do own this story, and it's characters. All characters are fictional, of course. Aaaaand, just to be clear. This story probably isn't suitable for the young. So like... you may want to turn back if you're not of legal age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys! Here's a story for all of you! <strong>

**I know I have been gone for aaaaaages, and for that I am sorry. Like I've said before, I've been working on my stories little by little, and some days are like "Damn I feel like writing!" and other days it's just like "Gonna... sleep." and plus I've been working on a bunch of side projects that are just not working out... I'd drop them, but I hate doing that...**

**So I wanted to make a story between my favorite Hoenn Pokemon, and my favorite Hoenn Legend. it seemed like a good idea considering the New Hoenn Remakes are being released soon(Which I am hyped for!), but the only problem was... my two favorite Hoenn Pokemon, don't have genders XD which, really, hasn't stopped anyone before. But who wants a love story between a Metagross and a Registeel? Haha, so I decided to go with Sceptile, and Deoxys.(usually it would be Blaziken instead of Sceptile... but I felt like a bit of a change.). I know the title probably sucks, but I had a mind blank. Stupid brain.**

**Now people, I give you the first chapter in this new story! And just a heads up; this story will have... Lemons(in the future). BUT! I will make it so you can skip the lemons if you want... there, happy? I'll make sure you get the warnings clear enough... don't wanna scar you if you're not ready XD**

**Begin! And Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>To Break A Cycle...<em>

**Chapter 1: Intro!**

One afternoon, a Pokemon Trainer named Mark came home after receiving exciting news. His life long dream was finally realised! He had been accepted as an elite trainer, and thus, being accepted to compete in the Pokemon Frontier. This was very exciting for him, he could barely think straight. He felt on top of the world! Nothing was going to wipe this smile from his face.

The next season of battle frontier was starting in 3 months, so Mark planned to use that time to train his hardest.

Though this story isn't about Mark... it's about his Pokemon. Two specific Pokemon of his... Eliss and Dexter.

Dexter was a Deoxys, given to Mark as a gift from his Mother. Dexter was only young when he first met Mark, and for the longest time the two have had an odd friendship. Dexter spent a lot of time alone, and the only time he spent with Mark was when dinner was ready or when battling was needed. He trained purely by himself, he despised human company, but respected Mark enough to stay alert for him, and be there for Mark if he needed him.

And Eliss... she's new. She's only been with Mark for 2 weeks, which to her have felt like forever. She was traded to Mark, Eliss was basically a give away at this point. Her previous trainer was highly disappointed in this poor little Sceptile, all she did was fail in finishing off a gym leader. What her previous trainer didn't know, is that Eliss has never trained in her life, she has never fought... she's been passed on to different trainers, over and over, constantly letting people down and making herself feel like crap. It's only the trainers fault for not preparing their Pokemon before a big battle... But Eliss has never seen it that way.

But enough back story for now... let's jump into it.

The story begins as Mark just arrives at his home.

"Hey, Eliss, where are ya, girl?" Mark called out, excited to share the news.

There was a short silence, before Mark heard the sound of water splashing in the bathroom. Mark looked at his watch, "3:45... gotta be bath time." he threw his bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and drinking from it.

Meanwhile, Eliss was making a fool of herself. Mark was home and she wasn't out there welcoming him back. She had never missed an afternoon before! She continued to curse at herself as she panicked to get out of the nice warm bath, but she slipped! Again and again! Not thinking straight, Eliss was quickly getting irritated by her own failed movements. She regretted ever taking this silly bath...

"_Why's he home so early?! God dammit! Have I really been bathing for 2 hours?!" _She thought to herself, finally managing to escape the slippery tub. She didn't even think about drying herself off, she just needed to make sure she didn't disappoint her trainer.

"Eliss?!" Mark called again.

"_A-ahh! Oh gods, I hope he's not mad! Oh please Arceus, have mercy on me." _She pulled a frown, afraid to confront Mark like this. She left the bathroom and quickly made her way to the kitchen, spotting Mark by the sink.

"There she is." Mark laughed "Hey, Eliss. You look a little drenched. Enjoying that bath of yours?"

Eliss blushed, gazing down with a guilty expression. "Sorry, Master... I-I didn't mean to bathe for so long, I-I just-" she stopped herself as Mark approached her, she flinched and closed her eyes tight, expecting to be punished.

Mark was honestly confused, he wasn't expecting his own Pokemon to be fearing him like this. Even if she's a recent addition to the team... he often wondered why she was nervous around him, he only tried his best to make her feel welcome.

Mark placed a hand on Eliss' shoulder, a sign of comfort "Hey... relax, girl." Mark's voice spoke with concern. Eliss opened her eyes and looked at Mark, surprised to see him so worried. Maybe she was just overreacting.

Mark pet her on the head, smiling. "I didn't mean to scare you outta the bath, haha." he chuckled.

Eliss blinked a few times, breathing out slowly and regaining her posture. "Is... Is there anything you need?" she asked politely.

Although she was a Pokemon, and Mark didn't understand her speech, he picked up on her expressions quite professionally, and always knew what she was saying just by looking at her. "Aha, I'm fine... I'm just happy to see you finally indulging for once. You're like a working machine around here, You've been non-stop working around here since you arrived... 'bout time you took some personal time..."

Eliss smiled. "O-oh... Th-thank you, Master Mark." She bowed in appreciation. "You're too kind."

Mark laughed. This Sceptile always showed respect and appreciation, and that's one thing Mark has really enjoyed watching. But he couldn't help but think of why... why she acted like this?

He cupped her face with both hands and stared into her eyes with a warm smile, "There's no need to be so formal... You have a free will here, you may treat me how you may," he said. Eliss stared into her eyes, her cheeks going pink.

"I-I... I just... y-you deserve..." Eliss tried to reply, but her mind went blank.

Mark smiled wider "Relax... You know, I actually like having someone that appreciates me. It's a nice change... but it's not necessary to force yourself, okay? I want you to feel comfortable here." he finished, staring deep into her eyes.

Eliss blushed deeper and averted her gaze, growling apprehensively. She could kiss him for saying such things... for a moment there she thought she would! after being rejected for so long, just hearing that was... was perfect.

"Heh, what happened?" Mark questioned, as he trailed his hand softly against her cheek. "Looks like you fell over and hit yourself...?"

Eliss chuckled, "I had a little accident in the bath..."

"Be a little careful next time..."

She smiled at him "O-okay."

Mark gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, which made Eliss' face burn beet red. He let go of her and turned around.

"I got some great news today~" Mark said with sing-song excitement, as he walked over to the kitchen sink once again. "But before I share it with you, I need you to go and get Dexter for me."

Eliss mood took a sudden drop in temperature. _"Oh god... really?"_ she thought to herself. _"Not him... h-he makes me... uneasy" _She looked down and gave a sigh, feeling her hands shaking.

"Eliss?" Mark looked back at her.

"O-oh, yes! Right away!" She bowed quickly and soon left the house to go and search for Dexter... the Deoxys.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... So has Eliss finally found a place to call home...? Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows!(Well I do, but you know... whatever.) And how will Eliss feel when she finally has a talk with Dexter, the mysterious Deoxys that she has had bad feelings about...? Find out in the next chapter, people!<strong>

**Review if you'd like, I really appreciate the support. And just a heads up, the chapters in this story are going to be short like this one, just so it is spaced out a bit. And plus, it makes it easier to edit later if needed :3**

**And as always, Have a Devil Sunday!**


	2. Dexter

**DISCLAIMER**** AND LEGAL BLAAAAAARG!: I do not own Pokemon****(And probably never will.)****But I do own this story, and it's characters. All characters are fictional, of course. Aaaaand, just to be clear. This story probably isn't suitable for the young. So like... you may want to turn back if you're not of legal age.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, here's the second chapter!<strong>

**Over the past week I've been hyped to play Super Smash Bros 4(As you might know, it's release is very close ^^) and when it comes out I can see myself totally taking a break from writing to play the hell out of it! Haha, Sorrrryyyyyy.**

**But, i'll do my best to fit in the time to write these chapters out. If you guys have the time, I'd appreciate a review, you know? I love others' opinions. If not, maybe next time. But without any further rambling, here you are! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>To Break a Cycle...<em>

**Chapter 2: Dexter...**

Eliss walked through a forest, one located very nearby her trainer's house. If there was one thing Eliss knew about Dexter, it was that he loved this forest more than the house. She wanted to call out his name... but then again she didn't want to disturb him, especially if he was sleeping or something. Who would want their first talk to turn into an argument? Eliss certainly did not.

She continued to scout around quietly, being very careful. She was super nervous, but she had to do what she was told. To avoid failing her trainer, Eliss had to find this damn Deoxys.

A tree branch shook wildly, which made Eliss jump in fright. "H-hello?!" She called, "D-Dexter?" her breathing quickened, as she walked further into the forest. She could hear her own heart beat, a drop of sweat rolled down her face, her body was tense and she was on edge. The tension was rising as the calm atmosphere around her seemed to become that of a nightmare.

Suddenly, something touched her shoulder! She spun around with a scream, swinging her arm in the direction of her attacker. A massive energy left her arm, followed by a sharp wind, and the sound of incoherent yelling.

Before Eliss even knew what was happening and what in god's name touched her, she was bound and pulled back. She felt herself struggling to escape, whimpering and panting. Something was holding her tightly, and she was at the mercy of this predator. "A-ahh! N-no! Please!" She pleaded for escape, but her hunter wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"What are you doing here?!" The hunter questioned.

Eliss gasped at the sound of his voice, It was angered and hoarse, it made her heart take a turn for the worst. Whatever it was, this thing didn't sound like it wanted to be friends.

"Answer!" It growled again.

"A-ah, I-I just came here to find a friend! Honest!" Eliss whimpered.

"How do you explain the attempt on my life?! That was no ordinary attack you just pulled!"

"A-ah! P-please! I never tried to harm anyone! I promise!"

The hunter growled angrily, getting impatient rather quickly. a slimy tentacle wrapped around Eliss' neck and began to choke her. "What is you name?!"

Eliss gagged as she tried to breath, gasping for air. "El... Eli...!" She tried to answer, but the stress on her throat was too much.

"I said; Name?!" He ordered once again.

"El... iss!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

The hunter gasped and immediately dropped the Sceptile. Eliss hit the ground hard, panting apace, crying out all of her emotions. The attacker stood in awe of what he had done, just the sight of this Sceptile pleading for life made him feel heinous.

His heart began to beat faster and faster, his surroundings became oblivious to him, a strange feeling of hurt churned within. A shattered breath escape his lips, "A thousand pardons!" He exclaimed with apology, quickly going to the aid of Eliss.

"What in Arceus' name have I done?! E-Eliss, are you alright?!" He shook her to see if she was alright, but Eliss quickly shuffled away in response to his touch.

"P-please! J-just leave me be!" She swung her arm at him, trying to keep the monster away.

"Eliss, it's me! Dexter!" He reached out to her once again. "I-I didn't mean to bring harm to you..." he looked at her... full of sorrow.

Eliss slowly withdrew her hands from her crying face, staring at her attacker. _"Dex... D-Dexter..."_ She blinked a few times, still terrified out of her mind. Her attacker was definitely a Deoxys, no doubt about that now.

"It's me... Dexter... I-I..." He froze as he gazed into her eyes.

This female... she was terrified. As Dexter looked into her eyes... they showed fear. He had never been looked at this way, it made his heart break. It cracked right through his usual "Strong-Silent type" personality he had. And on top of that, he attacked a female! Something he swore he would never even think of. And this Female... was family. Sure she was new, but she was still family.

He felt a strong wave of guilt and regret wash over him, which broke his heart in two. "I-I'm so sorry."

Eliss sniffled, rubbing her eyes and trying to clear her throat. "D-Dexter...?"

"Yes." He crawled over a little closer, "The Deoxys... and You're Eliss, the Sceptile. R-right?"

She gave a shaky nod. Taking a deep breath, she averted her eyes to the ground with her cheeks a shade of pink.

"D-did I... hurt you?" Dexter asked, grief in his tone.

Eliss rubbed her neck softly, letting out a sigh. "N-no... just a little shaky." She coughed, embarrassed by the whole scene.

"I scared you..." Dexter noted depressingly, looking down at the ground. _"Nice going, Dex... first time she approaches you and you go ahead and attack her..." _He gave a sigh, knowing how this will affect their partnership in the future.

"You scared me..." Eliss repeated, sounding just as depressed.

Moments passed... moment's of silence. Moment's of thinking, moment's of calming the nerves. Eliss definitely needed the time to calm down, after experiencing a life threatening assault(Or so she thought so) she needed a breather. Dexter needed the time to think straight, after attacking someone he never meant to. They both needed to clear their minds.

Eliss cleared her throat once again, clearing her eyes and sitting up straight. She crossed her legs, and timidly watched Dexter. "You... were pretty serious..."

"Hm?" Dexter looked up at her, "O-oh... yeeaaaah. I... I'm not used to strangers looking for me..."

"But... I called your name." Eliss spoke. Dexter sat on his ass and crossed his legs, resting his hands in his lap and staring at the ground.

"I know... I thought you looked familiar... b-but when I made contact you turned around and attacked, full on. and my battle instincts kicked in... I-I'm sor-"

"What attack?" Eliss interrupted, puzzled by his statement.

Dexter blinked in confusion. "You don't remember?" Eliss shook her head in response. "Oh... w-well, I guess it wasn't too serious... it was powerful, though." Dexter chuckled nervously.

Eliss let out a shaky breath "I... I-I didn't know... I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry... we can just call this a misunderstanding."

"Sounds fair..." Eliss scratched her head. _"An Attack...? I wonder what kind? I don't ever remember being trained to fight... do I have hidden powers? Maybe I am strong... but why now? Why am I just finding this out...? Is it because I've evolved...? Gods I don't know." _She thought and thought, a little confused, a little excited and a little stressed. A little everything, she just didn't know what to make of this.

"Hey, Eliss?" a voice snapped her out of her state of mind.

"Wha...?" she looked at Dexter, a slightly dumbed expression on her face.

He crossed his arms and gave her a curious look. "I forgot to ask... what are you even doing here?"

"O-oh. Sorry." she chuckled nervously. "Um... Mark. He wants to see us. He said he has some news..."

"News, huh?" Dexter gave a heavy sigh. "Great... I wonder what it could be...?" Dexter said with sarcasm. He slowly got to his feet, stretching his back and arms.

"A-are you going?" Eliss asked shyly.

"Of course. Better not keep the "Master" waiting." he laughed softly. "You coming?"

"Y-yes." Eliss was about to get up, until she felt two tentacles wrap around her stomach, that pulled her up to her feet in a flash. "A-ah... o-oh." she looked down with a blush "thanks."

"Come on." He motioned towards the house. Eliss gave a nod, and followed him back to the house. She had a lot on her mind, like the fact that she managed to pull off an attack. She wondered why it happened now, and not in the past when it mattered most. She thought... but nothing came to make sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... poor Eliss, Dexter scared the hell out of her! But at least he's not such a bad guy... or is he? We don't know yet. And what was up with Eliss? Her jump scare made her unleash a powerful energy. I wonder what it could be...? Find out, later!<strong>

**(On a personal note, this chapter seemed a little rushed to me... I don't know. I'll see if I cant write it out a little better... tell me what you guys think. To fast? To slow? Meh...?)**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go write out the next chapter of this story and go crash a wedding in Castle Crashers with my older sibling. So until next time, guys. Leave a review if you have the time, I love the support.**

**And as always, Have a Devil Sunday.**


End file.
